


Release the Beast

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Post 5x12 fic of what could have happened had Oliver confronted Felicity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for @almondblossomme who inspired me! I hoped that Oliver would confront Felicity when she got back from her blackmail excursion and we talked about Oliver becoming so upset that he would "release the beast." Sadly, that didn’t happen so I had to write it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Arrow.

 

Oliver paced. Where was she?

 

When he and John arrived back at their makeshift Russian lair from meeting with Anatoly to find Dinah alone, he was surprised. She said Felicity, Curtis and Rory had gone out to take care of some business.

 

What kind of business could they have? Oliver did not trust this. Something was going on with Felicity and now she disappeared in RUSSIA?

 

He tried to take a few deep breathes. He didn’t actually know anything was wrong. Maybe she went out to get some mint chocolate chip ice cream - he remembered how sometimes she considered that to be a necessity and if she was working hard to find Col Walker, maybe she just needed food…

 

No. He knew in his gut she was up to something. At least she took Curtis and Rory with her.

 

→→→→→

 

  
Felicity knew she freaked Curtis and Rory out with her actions tonight. If she was honest she freaked herself out a little. She took fake it to you make it to the next level. She was badass.

 

They were all quiet on the ride back to the Russian lair. She really hoped they’d beat Oliver and John back, she didn’t need to answer questions about how she got the information they so desperately needed.

 

Col Walker was a bad man, just look at what he did to John? Bad men like him and many others needed to be stopped and now she had the means to do so.

 

It felt good to be back in control again. The Pandora key gave her something to hold onto just at the moment she felt herself spiraling out of control. She was making a difference. She was doing good and helping even scales for what she did in Havenrock. Not that those scales would ever be even - but at least she was doing something.

 

“We’re back” Curtis announced.

 

Felicity looked out the window, the other car was back too. Meaning Oliver and John had beaten them back.

 

Felicity pulled her shoulders back, if she could deal with a Russian thug she could handle Oliver Queen.

 

→→→→→

 

Oliver heard the van pull up and he didn’t even wait for them to come inside.

 

Curtis and Rory saw Oliver come out the front door and he looked scary.

 

“I think Oliver wants to talk to you Felicity. Rory and I will give you guys some privacy.” Curtis and Rory scrabbled out the van as Oliver stormed toward them but he only had eyes for Felicity.

 

Felicity got of the van, smoothed out her dress and fixed her stoll and met Oliver eye to eye.

 

“Where the hell were you?” So there was no calm Oliver now. Guess he stayed in Star City.

 

“I went out to get some information.” The truth.

 

“Dressed like that?”

 

“You never had a problem with my dresses in the past Oliver. Disagree with my fashion choices, now?” She tried to brush past him and grabbed her arm, rather tightly.

 

“Ow.” Oliver immediately released her arm.

 

“I’m sorry." The regret was plain in his eyes. "I really didn’t mean to hurt you but you aren’t giving me the brush off this time. Where were you Felicity? And mean exactly where, and with whom?”

 

“Like I said I went to get information. Information that will help us get Col. Walker.”

 

“I heard that part how did you get this information and where did you go? I wasn’t aware you had friends in Russia.”

 

“He was more of a friend of friend. Listen, I had some information on him that might be detrimental if shared with the Russian government. But as he gave me the information I needed, he has no need to worry.”

 

“YOU BLACKMAILED SOMEONE?” Oliver looked at her as though he didn’t even know her.

 

“Is that judgement I hear in your voice?”

 

“Yes Felicity, this time it is.” Oliver was overwhelmed, he walked away from her for a minute then walked back. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU DON’T DO THINGS LIKE THIS! YOU FIND ANOTHER WAY! THERE IS ALWAYS ANOTHER WAY!!”

 

“Oliver stop shouting. There was no other way. Plus the man I talked to was a bad man, I found him in a tea house Bratva establishment. So I used a bad man to help us find another bad man. It kind of cancels things out.”

 

“BRATVA ESTABLISHMENT?” Oliver began to pace and wring his hands. He had remained calm as long as possible but now, now she had released the beast of his anger.  Very calmly he said “Let me get this straight, you went to a Bratva establishment to blackmail someone?”

 

“Yes, but I took care of myself. I took Curtis and Rory with me. I’m not stupid Oliver.”

 

“You are not stupid? Well this is the first time your actions have ever made it seem as though you were. What is going on with you? You could have been KILLED FELICITY!”

 

“BUT I WASN’T AND WE GOT THE INFORMATION WE NEEDED.”

 

“Oh my God Felicity. I want to shake you! You cannot die. Do you understand, YOU CANNOT DIE.”

 

“Oliver calm down. I’m not going to die.”

 

“Felicity you need to tell me what’s going on now. All of it. I’ve tried to be patient but you keep putting your life in danger, first the Black Siren and now this. You remember how upset you got when you realized my plan to die defeating the League? That’s how I feel now.”

 

“Oliver, this is nothing like that. There is nothing going on with me. In fact for the first time in months I feel like I have a purpose. Taking down the bad guys. Isn’t that what we do?”

 

“Felicity I know there is more.”

 

“There is no more Oliver. I’m cold now and I’m going inside.” She walked away before Oliver could push her further.

 

Oliver knew Felicity wasn’t telling him something and he wasn’t going to let it go. He had this gut feeling that whatever she was doing could put her in grave danger. He would keep a close eye on her and keep pushing her to tell him. He couldn’t just leave it alone she was too important to him. She was everything.

→→→→→

 

  
Felicity changed into some comfortable clothes and got back to her computers to hack now that she access to the information he needed it wouldn’t take long to track Col Walker’s phone and the nuke.

 

“Everything alright?” Rory looked at her questioningly. “That sounded like a pretty heated discussion.”

 

“Everything is fine. Oliver and I worked things out. He just goes all grrrr sometimes. You know him.” Felicity said trying to make light of her fight with Oliver but she could see in Rory’s eyes he wasn’t buying it.

 

“Oliver really cares about you Felicity. Maybe you should listen to him. He also knows Russia. If he’s concerned there is probably a reason.”

 

“Just drop it Rory. It’s done now and if you just wait,” Felicity typed quickly on the keyboard, “I will have Col Walker location right about now. Got it!” Felicity did I fist pump in the air.

→→→→→

 

  
They had a team meeting to strategize how to take Col Walker out. After the meeting Oliver decided it was time to set things straight with John and Felicity.

 

John had aggressively beaten the man they had taken for interrogation earlier. In a scary way his behaviour was similar to something he would have done in the past. Before he met John and Felicity and became a better man.

 

“Can you guys stay for a minute” Oliver said looking at Felicity who remained seated at her laptop and John who stood behind her.

He explained how he saw the lines they were crossing and they were not lines they should be crossing. John and Felicity were good people and these lines matter.

 

He could tell his speech was getting through to John, but it seemed to roll right off Felicity back. What had happened to her? Well, he knew what had happened but was she really that far gone? How the hell had he missed it?

 

Felicity was scaring him and they were about to go out in the field.

 

→→→→→

 

  
Oliver knew he had to focus on the mission so he left Felicity with Curtis and hoped she didn’t do anything too crazy.

 

The Bratva helped his team break up the arms deal only to discover that Col Walker had been double crossing the deal and the nuke wasn’t there.

 

Diggle stayed to deal with Col Walker. Oliver checked in with Curtis, who told him Felicity had turned off her comms and was gone to disarm the nuclear bomb on site.

 

Oliver actually stopped breathing for a moment. Felicity was going to die. He couldn’t even remember the drive to the airplane hanger but he jumped out of the car before it had even stopped fully. He saw Felicity standing outside the hanger, her blonde hair like a light as she was dressed in dark clothes like the rest of them.

 

“Felicity!” He ran toward her. So grateful to see her alive.

 

She ran toward him and threw herself in this arms. He was shocked.

 

So shocked he did not hug her back right away. But he did when she cuddled into his chest and began to cry.

 

“Hey, Hey Felicity what is wrong?”

 

“Rory is going to surround the bomb as it explodes with his rags and hope that it works. I was going to fly it away but Rory pointed out there wasn’t enough time and I’d just create another Havenrock. His rags saved him there so he believes he might be able to sustain the blast now.” She spoke quickly gripping Oliver tighter as she spoke.

 

Just as she finished speaking there was a bright light and Oliver pulled her even closer and turned their bodies so he would get the brunt of the blast.

 

As soon as he realized they weren’t dead, Oliver lifted Felicity’s face from his chest, he wiped away the tears from her cheeks “We are alive. We are alive Felicity. Rory saved us all.”

 

Felicity smiled. A genuine smile. Something Oliver rarely saw these days.

 

“Now, about this plane to fly the bomb away on a suicide mission. We should talk about that.” He looked at Felicity trying to convey his deep concern. She was not okay.

 

“I was just doing the right thing. What anyone would do. What you would do.”

 

“Oh Felicity!” And he just couldn’t resist anymore. They were still holding onto each other very tightly and their faces were so close together. He started to lean in, looking for permission in her eyes. He didn’t need to look because she met him halfway.

 

At first the kiss was tentative. Both unsure of their ground. But when Oliver moved to deepen the kiss, Felicity did not stop him. Oliver poured all of his feelings into this kiss he needed her to know how important she was and how much her life mattered to him.

 

Felicity kissed him back. She didn’t deserve to be kissing Oliver but boy did she want to. It felt like coming home. She leaned in more.

 

When they finally had to stop for air, they both slowly separated themselves. Neither knowing what to say.

 

Oliver cleared his throat. “We should go check on Rory.”

 

“Rory!” Felicity said as they both ran into the airplane hanger.

 

They were both relieved to find Rory had made it through the blast. He looked up at them and smiled “looks like you guys made up.”

 

Oliver gave him a puzzled look that he usually reserved for when Felicity said crazy things.

 

“You are wearing a lovely shade of pink Oliver.”

 

Both Felicity and Oliver looked everywhere but at each other and Rory just laughed.


End file.
